


Good Taste

by NamineChi



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Fish, Friendship, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Konbini AU, M/M, Mackerel - Freeform, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Nanase Haruka and Mackerel, Tumblr, Volleyball, bonding over fish, kageyama calling hinata a dumbass, manedsharks, same team haikyuu captains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamineChi/pseuds/NamineChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could really believe it. Makoto was surprised at first, Rin held a bit of doubt, and Sousuke plain out refused to believe it until proof was presented to him.</p><p>Or</p><p>In which Haru and Kuroo bond over Mackerel and everyone else tries to understand how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MakoHaru Konbini AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178757) by manedsharks. 



> Can be read as a stand alone but I highly recommend checking it out to try gain some understanding of this AU!
> 
> http://ask-konbini-makoharu.tumblr.com/

No one could really believe it. Makoto was surprised at first, Rin held a bit of doubt, and Sousuke plain out refused to believe it until proof was presented to him. And indeed it was, on a silver platter none the less. In the form of an image sent via text, three young men were huddled around the 4-inch screen of Makoto’s phone on the footpath outside a convenience store, starring in disbelief (and gawking in Sousuke’s case) at the picture displayed before them.

 

 _Nanase freakin Haruka was **actively** participating in a **selfie**_ **.**

And holding a volleyball at that.

 

It was rare for people to find Haru doing much else other than assignments, hanging out with Makoto, attempting to sit within the same proximity of Sousuke on a double date, drawing, eating, or occasionally sleeping. Yet here he was participating in a group selfie with a bunch of people from _Makoto’s_ College (an even bigger shock to Sousuke and Rin) male volleyball team. From what could be seen there was a straight faced, green haired guy, standing next to a rather attractive brunette (who seemed to grimacing at being near the former), a tall male who could only be described as having a ‘dad like aura’ as he crossed his arms but smiled confidently at the camera, a wide eyed owl like chap and the person with the worst bedhead one could imagine (Bed head was also the one responsible for taking the selfie).

 

Haruka seemed centred in the middle of the photo and held a blue and yellow volleyball while deadpanning and flashing an uncharacteristic peace sign.

 

There were several things Rin and Sousuke (mainly Rin) wanted to know about this picture.

  1. Why is Haru actively participating in a sport
  2. Who the hell are these shmucks?
  3. Who the hell is the guy with the bed hair?



 

That last one was mainly Rin who prided himself on appearances and would never be caught dead with a bed head that bad.

 

Makoto, typing a quick text and then putting the phone away in his pocket before deciding to explain to the traumatised looking duo.

 

“That’s the university men’s volleyball team, Kuroo-san is the one with the bed hair and he invited Haru to go with him to see a bunch of his friends” Makoto answered simply with a tone of ease.

 

“Aren’t you concerned about what your boyfriend is doing when he’s _away_ from you?” Rin asked incredulously, as he pinched the side of his neck to make sure he hadn’t been dreaming at what he saw.

 

“Shouldn’t _I_ be concerned about what _my_ boyfriend is doing bothering _his good friend_ at work” Sousuke countered as he starred back at Rin, who childishly stuck his tongue out before preparing to pester Makoto some more.

 

“Technically Makoto’s on _break_ so its okay for me to be here” Rin smirked triumphantly as Sousuke rolled his eyes at Rin’s skewed logic

 

“Tachibana-san! Breaks over!” came the voice of Makoto’s workmate, Rei.

 

“Ah, see you guys later” Makoto replied as he re-entered the store to go back to working leaving Rin with a pile of unanswered questions and Sousuke to drag Rin back to his apartment.

 

-xXx-

 

_“Don’t mind! Don’t mind!”_

_“Cover!”_

_“Hinata, you dumbass!”_

_“Tobio-chan that’s not very nice~”_

_“Oikawa! Hinata! Kageyama! Eyes on the ball!”_

_“Yes!”_

Haru had taken the liberty to sit down after participating in the photo which had been mentally draining for the effort it took to take the photo, he felt his phone vibrate and unlocked it to read the text.

 

_To: Haru_

_From: Makoto_

_I see your having fun._

Haru thought for a few moments before texting his reply back

 

_To: Makoto_

_From: Haru_

_A little_

“You texting Makoto?” came the one and only voice of the owner of the worlds worst bedhead, Kuroo Testsuro

 

“Yes” Haru replied curtly while Kuroo to the liberty to seat himself down next to Haru

 

“What was that fish market you recommended the other day?” Kuroo ask as he took a sip from a water bottle, not his, probably Bokuto’s judging by the owl patterns

 

“Matsuoka Fish Market, I know some people who work there” Haru replied in the same curt manner, “Very good mackerel”

 

“It better be as good as you say, maybe we should go buy some together”

 

“Good idea, I think I’m nearly out of mackerel at home”

 

A certain small ginger haired by stander and kuroo’s owl companion stood next to each other as they watched the interaction from afar

 

“Bokuto-san are they having an in depth conversation about… mackerel?”

 

“To be honest I really don’t know what’s going on” Bokuto replied, looking just as mystified until Kageyama started yelling at them to keep spiking the balls.

 

-xXx-

 

If one were to ask how Haru knew Kuroo they would/wouldn’t (depending on who you are) be surprised to to find out that Makoto was the common link between them. It began when Makoto got a confession by the sly ex-nekoma captain only to be turned down by Makoto who already had a boyfriend, Haruka who had actually witnessed the scene. A few weeks later, Haru was waiting for Makoto at the campus and ended up bumping into (literally) Kuroo Testsurou. After a brief confrontation about the confession the cat like male had made to Makoto Haru had taken notice of the fact that _Kuroo Tetsurou had a bag of mackerel_.

 

That was when Nanase Haruka decided Kuroo Tetsurou must have been a good guy, he certainly had good taste in food and men.

 

From then on one could pretty much guess what the rest of the discussion was about. A confused Makoto coming out to witness his boyfriend having an intense conversation on the best way to prepare mackerel. Leading to one confused Makoto, a confused Kuroo (about Haru’s relationship with Makoto) and then a non-confused Kuroo (after explanation about Haru’s relationship with Makoto)

 

Of course this lead to further interactions between Kuroo and Haru over the fish. Not that their peers minded. Bokuto finally got a reprive from being force fed his room mates different Mackerel concoctions and Rin was happy that Haru finally found someone to have his stupid fish conversations with (Though he really would have appreciated the fact more if they didn’t have that conversation _right in front of him_ when they were choosing which fish to buy).

 

-xXx-

 

“What about the one on the left?” Kuroo suggested pointing at a fish

 

“No… That looks like it might be too oily” Haru replied before making his own suggestion only to have Kuroo insist that it looked uneven.

 

Rin was glad that Makoto and Sousuke had decided to come along as well to morning fish shopping. It made the entire ordeal much easier to deal with, there was only so much Rin could take before he wrapped up whatever fish he deemed worthy and gave it to the pair, insisting they were taking to long (honestly why did every time they come _together_ he’s always the one who ends up serving them?).

 

“Oh by the way look at this!” Makoto exclaimed suddenly to Sousuke and Rin as he pulled out his phone to show Sousuke and Rin something, thrusting out the phone cheerfully to the pair.

 

Sousuke gagged, Rin paled considerably. Makoto brought the phone back to himself and grinned at the picture,

 

“Kuroo-san sent it to me, its one of his friends from volleyball, who would’ve thought Kageyama-kun would look so much like Haru?”


End file.
